youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
William's Airblown Inflatable Channel
William Meredith (born ), better known online as William's Airblown Inflatable Channel, is an American YouTube gemmy community channel that currently resides in Texas. He is well know for collecting Airblown inflatables made by Gemmy and making videos out of them, such as unboxings, reviews, and comparison videos. History William made his first appearance on YouTube on December 19, 2014 on the video "''Holiday Rap Battles" ''which features him singing christmas rap songs with his class at a holiday show. After being featured in a few other YouTube videos in 2015, William founded his YouTube channel on December 26, 2016, but didn't upload any videos until Februrary 25, 2017 about his 2015 Halloween display. Frequent collaborations with other inflatable channels like Awesome Guy Inflatable Channel, Josh The Inflatable And Tractor Guy, FFHolidayDisplays, FlamingQuilava46, Chase The Inflatable God, and Jacksons inflatable channel led him to gain more views and subscribers. The channel hit 10,000 views and 100 subscribers in May of 2017. The first video to recive 100 views was "My Halloween Display Night Time 2016". The first video to hit 1,000 views was "Inflatable Haunted House and Inflatable Carriage video for FlamingQuilava46". The first video to surpass 10,000 views was "Review on 2017 10.5ft inflatable haunted house with sound" which currentley has over 50,000 views. The channel has been growing ever since it was founded with currently more than 1,000 subscribers and over 600,000 channel views. The channel hit 1,000 subscribers in July of 2018. In January of 2018 William launched his web page on adobe spark. In January 2019 William started a series on his channel called "Which Inflatable Inflates Faster". Personal Life Childhood William Michael Meredith was born on January 14, 2002. He lives in Mckinney, Texas. In July of 2007 at the age of 5 years William's parents bought him his first Inflatable. When william was 6 he started using cameras and fell in love with taking pictures of his inflatables that he continuted to buy over the years. In December of 2014 William made his debut on YouTube being featured in the video "Holiday Rappers". In 2015 William became a drummer and in April of 2017 he started uploading videos of him playing drums at live concerts with bands. William founded the channel in 2016. In August of 2017 William became part of the Independence Frisco High School Marching band. William is currently a Junior and Band member at Independence High School in Frisco, Texas. During the School year William would upload videos weekly and during the summer he would post daily. Relationships with other Users William has been friends with many Inflatable Channel users like Josh The Inflatable and Tractor Guy, Chase The Inflatable God, Awesome Guy Inflatable Channel, Jacksons Inflatable Channel, and FlamingQuilava46 for a long time. He has been receiving a lot of shout outs from these users and many other people. In November of 2017 William started hosting group YouTube Channels with his YouTube friends. Quotes *"Hey guys William's Airblown Inflatable Channel here" *"Welcome back to another unboxing" *"Welcome back to another review" *"Anyway remember to like this video and subscribe, anyway see ya" Trivia *He created his channel 1 day after Christmas day and 5 days before the beginning of 2017. *He had started collecting inflatables in 2007 when he was 5 years old. *William is a high school YouTuber *His favorite color is Purple *He plays drums in rock bands and in his schools marching band. *William started YouTube when he was a freshmen in high school.. *William appeared on YouTube when he was 12 years old. Milestones *1,000 subscribers July 18, 2018 *100 Subscribers May 31, 2017 Gallery 49653982 1969303439789556 8460376426774790144 n.jpg|New 2019 Profile Picture 044FF72E-6E1D-49AD-9A61-E996E98B7278.jpg|4 lowe's halloween inflatables 6012beb0-48c3-42d3-b8fc-4e2bf7fcbb89.jpg|2016 Halloween Display 41725310_557011128052617_3676756506641956864_n.jpg|William Meredith (Founder) bf75f307-d57f-470b-a9ec-b6f20cab22cd.jpg|2018 Profile Picture IMG_1049.JPG|2016 Christmas Display White.png|2017 Profile Picture Untitled channel 2.png|First ever channel profile picture (2016) IMG_0794.JPG|Organ Dancers (2012) 22007355_377588335994898_218925669417030128_n.jpg|2007 haunted castle and 2017 haunted house 21761597_373605779726487_6909515427408355422_n.jpg|3 ghost inflatables (2017) 36874292_1738317242888178_4224751581507092480_o.jpg|3 snowmen 46483034_1910743942312173_226561526318759936_n.jpg|Haunted House ride 22552586_386561021764296_7374234728567091113_n.jpg|William standing in front of haunted house ride 47183445_1934385999947967_8508836190588239872_n.jpg|2018 Christmas Display Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gemmy Community